Passenger-side airbag modules are normally positioned behind the instrument panel in front of the location usually occupied by a passenger. The airbag module includes a trough-shaped reaction canister which contains the folded airbag and a gas generant for inflating the airbag when triggered by a collision sensor. The vehicle's instrument panel often includes a breakaway portion which is detached from the main panel by the expanding airbag to form a door through which the airbag inflates. In an alternative construction, the cover which forms the door may be separate from the instrument panel. However, it is normally flush with the panel for aesthetic reasons.
A common problem with the passenger-side airbag covers arises from poor fit and finish to the vehicle's instrument panel. Furthermore, it is often difficult to assemble an airbag module to an instrument panel because of the close tolerances and lack of space. A common method of assembling the cover to the airbag module is by means of small fasteners such as rivets. However, they pose the risk of coming loose and being trapped in the airbag where they may become projectiles during airbag deployment.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for interconnecting the airbag module reaction canister with the airbag cover portion of the instrument panel. Another object is to provide such an apparatus which provides three degrees of freedom of movement between the reaction canister and the breakaway portion of the instrument panel during assembly while retaining adequate structural integrity. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.